ABC, Harry and Me
by XxXMayhemXxX
Summary: Drabbles told from Draco's POV. Fluff and Draco/Harry. Z is for Zodiac: Love is written in the stars.
1. Acceptance

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. Lotsa shonen-ai!

A is for Acceptance – Drabble by Selim

Out of all his friends, there were only two he really, truly cared for their reactions. Months of dating in secrecy were straining and he actually wanted to kiss Draco in public, in front of his friends. Besides, people were starting to make rumors of a secret affair between the Boy-Who-Lived and some girl just beginning at Hogwarts.

But, every time he tried to approach his friends on the subject other things would come up and nervousness would kick in. In the end, he'd sulk over imaginary reactions they'd give and later promise he'd get to telling them. Only problem was that later would come much later, and sometimes never.

When approached, he told Draco he was just forgetting, or the subject just didn't go with their conversations. He'd say the same thing to his lover that he always told himself, he'd promise to tell them later.

As time went by, Draco was becoming rather bored with this whole "later" talk and decided to broach the subject himself. So, while Harry and his friends were eating lunch together, he sat next to his brunet lover and laced their fingers under the table. Ron and Hermione stared at the newcomer with surprise before eating their lunches slowly; it was Ron that decided to speak first after swallowing some food.

"I can't help but notice you two spend a lot of time together." He smiled.

Harry blushed.

Running a hand through her hair, Hermione sighed. "What he's saying is we know. We accepted it three months ago, stop acting like a bunch of crushes, kiss and get over it."

Taking the suggestion, Draco captured his shell-shocked lover's lips harshly.

"It's accepted, but don't flaunt it around the straight guy." Ron muttered, eating again.


	2. Bothersome

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

B is for Bothersome – Drabble by Mayhem

Draco found Harry's hair to be quite bothersome. The way it would never lie flat, and stuck up in all directions. It was completely undignified. Whenever they went out, Draco spent several minutes trying to tame it, but to his great frustration, it never worked.

"That's it! I'm shaving it all off!" He raged one night, tired of the stupid spiky hair covering his love's head.

"WHAT! No! You can't! Draco, it's my HAIR!" Harry screeched. "You said you liked it!"

"Not when it's sticking up in the wrong places! You look like you don't know one end of a brush from another!"

"I do too!" He pouted.

"Then make it lie flat! I don't want people thinking my boyfriend can't take care of himself!"

Suddenly, Harry's pout turned to a sly grin.

"I know one way." He said, gripping the blonde's wrist and dragging him off to the bedroom.


	3. Calm

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

C is for Calm – Drabble by Mayhem

Sunlight slipped quietly over the window sill, stealing over the floor to highlight the still-rumpled bed, and the two men that dozed in it. A white blonde head moved slightly, not yet wanting to wake from pleasant dreams, but it was bound to happen. Silver eyes opened, and slowly the rest of the man awoke. Sitting up carefully, not wanting to disturb the other one sleeping, he looked down into the peaceful face. Unfortunately, it was only in sleep that Harry ever looked as calm as he did now. Being awake only caused his handsome face to crease with worry. Trailing a light hand over his jaw, and a soft kiss on his lips, Draco moved out of bed, reluctant to wake him and break that calm.


	4. Dirty

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy Love - SEX

D is for Dirty – Drabble by Selim

Dark brunette hair stuck to his forehead as he threw his head back. "Aa..." Harry cried, moving his hips with the intruding tongue in his slick passage. He felt so...dirty, yet so good. Crying out, Harry grasped the pillow under his head as his body twisted and demanded with each passing second as tears wet the sides of his eyes. "Draco..." He whispered breathlessly.

Draco's tongue pulled out from Harry's puckered entrance, kissing along the young boy's upper thighs, to his navel where it dipped in before continuing up the trail. Finally he reached Harry's parted lips in a raveneous kiss. As he pulled apart, he smiled down at the flushed boy. "Don't you just love dirty sex?"

"Stop talking...more action..." Harry reached up and pulled the white blonde back towards the bed.


	5. Eros

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

E is for Eros – Drabble by Nuriko

Harry couldn't help but giggle as he heard his lover mutter about the Halloween costume that he had gotten for him. It really was silly, but he had wanted to see Draco's usually serious look broken.

And broken it was.

"Tell me again what I'm supposed to be?" the blond growled as he came out of the bathroom, dressed in nothing more than a hip hugging white pair of boxers that looked like a diaper. Harry took one look at him and instead of laughing, he felt his mouth go dry.

"E-Eros, Roman God of love," Harry eventually stammered out. Draco's silver eyes narrowed.

"You've got the look confused with Cupid, Potter," he muttered, turning to go change, refusing to look like a giant baby. Yet Harry's hand reached out and caught his hand.

"Draco, please... be my Eros for the moment. You certainly look like a god. Something to be..." he trailed off and leaned in, licking a single nipple. "... Worshiped."

Draco shivered at the touch, the purr in Harry's throat making him aroused. "All right, Potter. Prepare to be poked by the arrow of Eros."


	6. Fluffy

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

F is for Fluffy – Drabble by Nuriko

'It's fluffy,' was all Draco could think about when he looked at his boyfriend's newest attempt to tame his messy hair. Instead of getting it to stick down, as the hair gel was supposed to do, it made it look poofy and fluffy. Kind of like a little dog.

"Well, what do you think?" Harry asked.

Unable to stop himself, Draco's lips parted to simply answer: "Woof woof."


	7. Gorgeous

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

G is for Gorgeous – Drabble by Selim

Gorgeous.

That was the only word that could describe Harry most of the time. When he pondered, when he spoke, when he was angered, upset, tired, excited, and sleeping. No matter what his mood, the boy seemed almost flawless. Angelic, yes that was the word. Draco smiled as he looked at his sleeping lover in his bed.

He found a lot of things gorgeous, though he'd never state that out loud, but it was the truth. From musical orchestras to grand paintings lining art museums. Those were gorgeous. How could they not be?

But, compared to the angel in his bed, they were trash. Everything he saw grand in his life before was nothing but eyesores. No, Harry's moans, words, and his voice – those were music to Draco's ears now. Nothing could ever change that, not now, not ever.

Because now, Harry was the most gorgeous thing life could ever offer.


	8. Horny

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

H is for Horny – Drabble by Mayhem

It was July. And it was hot. Awful, sticky hot that Draco hated with a passion. It was also one month since he'd been out of school.

One whole month without Harry.

He missed the other teen greatly, his eyes, his hair, his voice, his laughter…

…Mostly he missed the sex.

Thinking about Harry made Draco really horny. And he thought about Harry a lot since the other teen wasn't there. It also meant there was no one there to relieve the horniness he felt.

Draco sighed, and wriggled a tiny bit on his bed. That was no help, the friction only made his arousal worse.

His clock chimed midnight. July 31st. Perfect. He had a birthday present to deliver.


	9. Ice Cream

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

I is for Ice Cream – Drabble by Nuriko

The ice cold milk confection seemed like a cover to a hidden treasure. Sitting on a table in the small box in front of Draco was a carton of ice cream, but all he could picture was smearing the cool cream all over a certain brunet's body. Then as it melted, slowly, deliciously licking the chilled ice cream off every inch of his body. Just the thought of tasting the flavor of the cream coupled with the unique flavor of Harry had his body responding to the vision.

He would never be able to look at ice cream the same again.


	10. Joker

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

J is for Joker – Drabble by Selim

Everything seemed calm. Too calm. Draco analyzed the room around him, looking for what was wrong. By instinct, he could tell something wasn't how he left it when he left. For one, when he entered the room, his lights were on. Yes, something was wrong; he'd never do something like that. There was also heavy breathing coming from his closet.

The only person who was allowed to come into his room would be Harry, but the boy wouldn't leave the room with the lights on, and wouldn't hide in a closet. And judging by the breathing patterns from the closet, there were two people hiding in there. Who though? Harry and some other man? Draco felt anger rise into him.

And like that, the heavy breathing turned into a moan. A whispered name then a responding name. That was Harry's moan; Draco knew that like the back of his hand. They were like nursery rhymes, capable to calm him down and put him to sleep. But he wasn't in the mood now. Harry was in his closet with another man!

Grabbing the doorknob, Draco threw it open, only for his eyes to widen. Harry broke out into laughing, grabbing his sides as he squealed with laughter. Across from him, as far away as possible, Ron was laughing equally as hard, pointing at Draco's fuming face.

"He fell for it! Did you see his face?" Ron asked, slowing his laughter quieted as he calmed his breathing.

"Priceless!" Harry agreed as they left the closet. As Ron sat on the bed, grinning from ear to ear, Harry wrapped his arms around the growling Draco. "I'm sorry…" He chuckled.

Instead of responding Draco left the room. Harry mused playfully before turning to Ron. "We'll get him to take a joke one of these days."


	11. Knight

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

K is for Knight – Drabble by Mayhem

Draco, was Harry's Knight in Shining Armour. As cheesy as it undoubtedly sounded, it was true.

Harry was always drawn to Draco after a battle – especially major ones that made him fear losing his little bit of sanity – he found comfort in the safety of his arms, sure that nothing would dare disturb him while in the protection of his lover. It seemed that something inevitably would draw him away, but the thought of him in the most trying moments, the thought of never seeing his blond angel again, would strengthen Harry to continue on. Memories that he wanted to experience again and again, forced him to push harder against the enemy. The terrible need he felt for just a simple kiss that offered comfort in his most trying moments moved him onward when he faced possib;edeath from some unknown dark spell.

While it was Harry throwing himself into all these terrible situations, he did it to protect Draco; his family. It may seem that Harry was Draco's Knight in Shining Armour, but in the truth of it, it was the other way around, because Harry could never have survived half of what he did in this war, were it not for Draco.

His Knight.


	12. Lips

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

L is for Lips – Drabble by Nuriko

Draco stared at Harry. Or rather more appropriately, Harry's lips. He didn't know what it was about them, but they always seemed to draw his attention. They could be used to hurt with a few chosen words or sooth with a few more. They could create the greatest pleasure or the most frustrating moments. Sometimes they made him feel as if he was invincible. Other times those lips made him feelas weak as a newborn kitten. No matter what it was... Harry's lips were usually behind it.

"Draco... Draco!" those lips now called, even as a single hand was waved in front of him. He blinked and looked up.

"What?" he asked of the boy who had captivated him.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me to the room of requirement."

Draco's eyes darkened even as he smiled. "I love the sound of that," he said, even as those lips once more gave him the sweetest words of all.

"And I love you... now come on... before I change my mind."


	13. Malt

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

M is for Malt – Drabble by Selim

People don't usually go around and blurt out their secrets, especially not Draco. He would never tell anyone that he hated stuff animals, but loved cuddling his little lover during the middle of the night. Another thing he'd never let lose was his small sweet tooth that was the vain of his existence.

When he wasn't around people, he could consume milkshakes as though he hadn't eaten in days. Back at his home, he was well known at the ice cream parlor for this sweet tooth, so it wasn't surprising when he became addicted to the taste of Harry's mouth.

Whenever he saw Harry, he had to press his lips with the smaller boy's just to reach the milky taste within. At first, he couldn't figure out what it was that drew him attached to that taste, but after a while, it occurred to him. Harry's kisses tasted the same as chocolate malts. That addicting sweet taste he loved so much.

Smiling, Draco approached his studying lover, crawling on the distracted male's back. "Get off." Harry growled.

"Not until I get a kiss."

Sighing, Harry turned to press their lips together in a ravenous kiss before returning to his work, leaving a very happy Draco to snuggle up against his side. He didn't care if Harry tasted like malts. He wouldn't have it any other way.


	14. Naughty

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

N is for Naughty– Drabble by Mayhem

There were many ways in which Draco could be naughty, in all senses of the word. Of course, Harry could also be naughty sometimes, but he wasn't as good at it as Draco was.

Like right now for instance. Harry could never hold out like this, but Draco, he could do it all day.

Lick.

Harry watched the movement, fascinated, though he pretended to still be engrossed in reading the Daily Prophet.

Liiiick. Draco's long tongue reached out and stroked up the sweet candy surface of his lolly.

Harry flushed bright red.

Draco's tongue now wiggled back and forth, and stroked it up and down – much like he would do with Harry's cock.

Harry gulped.

A rather loud slurp, and a tiny moan as the sugary taste coated his mouth.

That was it. Harry stood up, throwing the paper down with a sharp flap. "Will you stop!"

Draco merely looked at him curiously as he popped the lolly out of his mouth. "Whatever do you mean love?"

"You! Sitting there with that lolly as if it's some juicy cock you're licking!"

Draco raised a fine eyebrow in mock surprise. "Why Harry, are you suggesting that I stop enjoying my sweet and, oh I don't know, give you oral sex?"

"Sounds good to me." Harry smirked.

Seems like Harry was naughtier than Draco had first thought.


	15. Outside

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

O is for Outside – Drabble by Nuriko

Draco was behind a tree, his back against the hard bark, even as his lover had him pinned outside to one of the tall trees on the Hogwarts school grounds, leaving them open to anyone who passed by to see them.

Yet this is what made it more thrilling for them. Being outside while acting like lovers was Draco's greatest turn on. And apparently, it was Harry's as well, the way he was aggressively taking charge.

With a deep moan, Draco deepened the mind numbing kiss. He'd have to remember to make Harry kiss him outside more often. It was certainly one hell of a rush.


	16. Punishment

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

P is for Punishment – Drabble by Selim

A scream echoed throughout the school before a brunette boy took off down the long corridor, making a ninety-degree angle to another hall. Hot on his trail was his blonde lover. Harry, looking like death warmed over, grabbed his dorm door and all but threw himself into the room's confines. The door slammed behind him, and into the other wizard's face.

"Come out, Harry…" Draco said slyly, rapping his knuckles against the wood.

"No!" Yelled the boy behind the door.

Frowning, Draco turned his back to lean against the wooden frame. From a distance, he could see a curious looking Ron. Idea! Standing up, he started walking towards the other male, smiling like a cat that caught the canary. "Ron," he sang out.

"I don't know anything!" The boy started to leave, but Draco stopped him.

"There's an extra key to the door. Where?"

Sighing, Ron pointed above the doorway. "Before you go, what happened?"

Returning to the door, Draco let his voice echo through the halls. "He decided to be such a tease, so he needs to be punished properly." With a mocking laugh, Harry's bedroom door opened and in time, loud moans (on Harry's part) drowned the halls.

"Dear god…" Ron blushed before going.


	17. Quarter

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

Q is for Quarter – Drabble by Mayhem

"Argh! Mercy! MERCY!" Harry cried, fighting to get away from his boyfriend. His chest heaved as he tried to take in breath, arms wrapping around his stomach to prevent further attack.

"Never! Quarter is never given to the enemy!"

"Enemy!" Harry squealed, squirming away from Draco, "I thought you loved me!"

Draco smirked. "I do. I love you so much, Harry." He smiled, his tickling abandoned as he captured his lover's lips.

Harry's laughter was absorbed into Draco's mouth, his breathing slowing as he focused on the kiss, moving his arms to wrap around his lover's back instead.

Earning quarter was the best part of their tickle fights.


	18. Resist

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

R is for Resist – Drabble by Nuriko

Draco watched as Harry seemed to purposely pose in some of the most sensual ways over his desk. It was making it seriously impossible for the blond to resist following the sway of those sexy hips as he seemed to taunt the Slytherin. Draco had sworn that he wouldn't be tempted by his boyfriend when they were in class. He had to resist temptation. Had to resist following every single move the brunette made.

Oh to hell with it. Sometimes, it was better to give in than to resist the most natural instinct in the world.


	19. Shock

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

S is for Shock – Drabble by Selim

The room fell silent. Any and all eyes fell upon the center of the room, everyone's mouth agape. In the center of the room, two adult wizards stood in the spotlight. The brunet, Harry, shared the same look the rest held: mouth agape, eyes wide. Before him, Draco began to sweat, anticipating the answer.

Finally, Harry's shock died as he began to cry. Hermione pushed on his shoulder, nudging him forward. "I think Draco would like his answer."

Brushing his eyes with the back of his hand, Harry fell into Draco's arms, all but crying again. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Any shock that remained in the room turned into shouts of joy for the newly engaged couple.


	20. Time

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

T is for Time – Drabble by Mayhem

There were days, where Draco just wished that time would stop. Days where he and Harry could just lie in bed all morning, and not move more than they wished to. Days when there wasn't a moment of their day filled with worry about defeating Dark Lords, or coming out to their families.

There were certain times when time did seem to stop though. Like when Draco would lie awake the occasional night watching Harry sleep. When they were in the midst of their passion, and whenever Harry was hurt.

Now, for instance, time could not be any slower as Draco waited for Harry to awaken from his magic induced coma. He much preferred it when he was more lively.

But it would be okay. The Evil Dark Lord had been defeated, the families had been told, and now they had all of time to be together.


	21. Unnatural

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

U is for Unnatural – Drabble by Nuriko

Draco was once more being dragged into listening to the talk of the school. Of course, the talk was all rumors and the rumors were all about him.

"I've heard that isn't Draco's real hair color," one student whispered. Draco rolled his eyes at that. What were they, daft? Of course it was his real hair color.

"It makes sense. That is really an unnatural color to be real," another murmured. Draco growled. So what if it was unnatural. It was his natural color.

Just then, Harry walked past the girls and gave them a wink. "Trust me, ladies. Its not unnatural. It's the same color -ALL- over."

Draco's jaw dropped at about the same time as two girls. Oh, he would really have to give his lover a stern talking to when they were alone.

No one but Harry himself should ever know whether it was natural or unnatural.


	22. Variety

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

V is for Variety (Every Victory has its Victim) – Drabble by Selim

Various shouts followed the couple through the deserted streets of the city. Harry ran close behind Draco, hand-in-hand, breathing heavily from strain. Crystalline tears fell in lines down his cheeks. No magic. That was what was promised when he and Draco went into town on a date. Damn their promises.

Vicious wording escaped their chasers' mouths. Often they would say how they were going to de-man the "fag". Draco pulled Harry in front of him just in time as a rock passed near his forehead. Some of these rocks hit his back and behind his knees, causing him to fall forward. Harry's breathing stopped as he yelled for Draco to get up again; from the corner of his eye, he could see their attacker's approach them threateningly.

A variety of outcomes came to Harry's mind as the attacker's pulled out blunt weapons, raising them mockingly in the air, making it obvious what they planned on doing. Lacing his fingers with Draco's just as the weapon came down, Harry took the entire blow aimed at the pale blond. A blast of light took over his vision before blackness came over as a veil. Instead of running, Harry continued to cover Draco's head with his own body, but as vision returned, he could see pipes and other various objects slamming into his lover's prone body. Help...

Visions of death ran through his head, like a movie projection. If he was going to die, he was going to protect his love. Suddenly, a sharp wailing noise sounded down the ally. This caused the three attackers to drop their weapons in shock and take off running, leaving the two injured wizards cowering in a protective hold together.

Victory. Harry noted as police surrounded the two, calling for medics to take care of the injured boys. He kept his promise, he smiled. He didn't fight back with magic when he was in danger, just accepted the hatred his choices in sexuality would bring. Also, he didn't leave Draco to take care of himself, he protected his lover in the time of need. Very proud of himself, Harry numbly played with the equally pretty engagement ring on Draco's finger as talking surrounded their bodies. "Hold on, Harry, they're taking us to a hospital..." Harry continued to smile as darkness took over his sight, followed by numbness. He was victorious in the end, and that was all he needed to know.


	23. Window

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

W is for Window – Drabble by Mayhem

One of Harry's favourite things about his Gryffindor dorm room was the window that looked out over the enchanted grounds of the school. He would sit there often, in the early morning, in the day, in twilight, and in the middle of the night.

Draco didn't really like it when he sat up on the ledge and stared out the window like that. He said it looked like Harry was chronically depressed and moping. And why ever would he be any of those when he was dating the fabulous Draco Malfoy?

Harry liked it though, since it let him clear his mind and think. He told Draco that his silver eyes were his favourite windows though, since he could see straight through to his soul in them, and that was better than any lake, pumpkin patch, or mountain.

Draco preened happily when told this, and decided to let Harry look out the window as much as he wanted. He liked Harry's eyes too. They always told him how much he was loved by the moping green eyed boy.


	24. X's & O's

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

X is for X's and O's – Drabble by Nuriko

Once more another summer. Once more another few months away from the one he loved. Draco sighed and moved to write a letter to Harry. Slowly his long, smooth script began to take shape on the pages as his quill swept over the parchment. What had began as a simple 'How are you?' letter soon began long flowing paragraphs of how much he missed him and wished they were together.

Finishing it, he scrawled his signature at the bottom and places three x's and three o's under his signature. Three kisses and three hugs for the one he missed so much. He stared at it for a long time before shaking his head and tossing it into the fire place. He could never send such a letter. After all, if anyone, especially his father, read such a thing, he could be in a lot of trouble.

As his gray eyes watched the parchment begin to go up in flames, he couldn't help but notice that a small part of it seemed to blow out and remain unscathed.

Moving to the fireplace, he picked up the single bit of parchment with some charred edges and as he looked at it, all he could see was the x's and o's that he had written earlier. Smiling softly, he rolled it and put in on his hawk owl before sending him off to Harry. After all, Harry would understand and appreciate the x's and o's more than anyone else he knew.


	25. Yesterday

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

Y is for Yesterday – Drabble by Selim

Yesterday the birds chirped and sang while student laughter echoed across the school. The house elves had offered the same foods they always had while students gathered amongst friends to gossip with each other.

Yesterday, Harry had come to his room during the middle of the night, saying he couldn't sleep. Again.

Yesterday those green eyes seemed lifeless and tired as the prone body nestled itself on the elaborate bedding. Tears gleamed down the sides of his face as he softly said he didn't feel well.

Draco's eyes scanned over his boyfriend's face. Yesterday Harry didn't lie near dead in a hospital bed.

How Draco wished he could go back to yesterday...


	26. Zodiac

ABC, Harry and Me

By: Mayhem, Selim, and Nuriko

Disclaimers: None of us own it.

Warnings: Three perverted minds put together. Fluff. BoyxBoy love.

Z(ed) is for Zodiac – Drabble by Mayhem

"I can't marry you."

"What?" Draco asked, looking up from his magazine, shocked. They'd only been engaged 2 months, and Harry wanted to call it off? What about all their years together before this! "What do you mean, you can't marry me?"

"Because you aren't one of the best marriages for my Zodiac sign. See," he held out his astrology book, "Aries, Libra, Sagittarius and Aquarius. No Gemini."

Draco calmly took it, looked at Harry's Zodiac sign, considered it, then flipped to his own. He skimmed the pages, then smirked.

"Read that." He said, handing the book back to Harry.

Harry took it, and read the ones that were best marriages for his love. "Aries, Leo…, Libra, Aquarius, and sometimes Gemini."

"There you go. It says Leo right there. So, _I_ can marry you, even if you can't marry me. And since _I_ asked _you_, it's perfectly fine."

"Oh. Okay. I think that works. I love you, Draco." He said, leaning over his soon-to-be-husband's chair to kiss him.

"I love you, too." He replied, throwing the Astrology book on the floor and pulling Harry into his lap.


End file.
